Healing
by GaleFrostDABest
Summary: Lapis Lazuli has come so far, hasn't she? A sudden flash forces everyone to see exactly how far, and Steven and Peridot realize how much they have helped with that. ONESHOT


**Hello again! I'm back with another Steven Universe Oneshot! This takes place before the Homeworld arc (Lars/offcolors/etc) but after Gem Harvest.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

The Crystal Gems were celebrating a anniversary of some sort. Pearl had tried to explain it to Steven, saying how it was some kind of special day to Rebel Gems, but he'd kinda tuned her out. He didn't really care why they were having a party, they just were! The sun had gone down about an half-hour ago, and Garnet had lit a small campfire on the beach, where it was was taking place.

Connie was here, his dad was here, and Steven had even persuaded Lapis and Peridot to join them! At the moment, his dad was playing some funky tune on his guitar as Amethyst, Connie, and Peridot danced. Pearl and Garnet were off to the side, watching them, and Lapis was sitting a little bit away from the others, her gaze trained on the stars.

Steven wondered if he should go over to her, but decided that she was probably enjoying the solitude. Instead, he walked over towards Garnet and Pearl. "Having fun, Steven?" Garnet asked without turning her head away from the dancers.

"Yeah!" Steven grinned. "This is really nice having all of us here!"

Pearl smiled and looked down at him. "This _was_ a good idea of Amethyst's," she admitted. "But don't tell her I said that. She'd never let me hear the end of it." Steven laughed, and turned to watch his dad again.

What could he do to make this night better? Hmm. . Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea! "Peeeeeearl!" He cried, looking up at the gem. "You and Amethyst should totally fuse into Opal tonight!"

"What?!" Pearl squawked in alarm. "But- why?" She shot a quick glance over to Amethyst to make sure the purple gem hadn't heard - she hadn't.

"Because tonight is a special night already!" Said Steven, loud enough to finally draw the attention of the others. "Having Opal here would make it even more special-y!" He turned to Pearl, pouting. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

Amethyst, who'd been drawn by Steven's loud voice, laughed. "Hey! I'd be fine with it!" She grinned at Pearl, who glared back.

"Oh, but- "

"C'mon, P! It'll be fun!"

"Well. . . I suppose . . "

Steven grinned wider, growing starry eyed as the two gems approached each other. "Giant woman," he whispered under his breath.

Before Pearl and Amethyst could start dancing, however, a noise distracted him. Beside him, Garnet was also muttering under her breath. Curious now, Steven leaned in closer to subtly try and hear her.

She seemed to be arguing with herself, which was worrying, Steven thought. She usually only did this in the worst of times. . .

"We should stop them, you know what's about to- "

"But it could go so right, and- "

"And it could go terribly, right?"

"The chances are higher of it being okay- "

"And if it isn't? What if she's not ready?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Huh?" Steven's gaze shot back to Pearl and Amethyst as a glow made him shield his eyes. When it faded again, he opened his eyes to see Opal standing before them.

"Wow!" Connie spoke up, astonished. "You two look so cool!" Even Greg was impressed, if his wide-eyed blinking had anything to do with it.

"Opal!" Steven ran up and hugged the fusion's legs. "It's great to see you!"

There was then such a chaotic amount of questioning from Greg and Connie (mostly Connie) that Steven backed away again, happy that his best human friend and his father seemed to like Opal.

He ended up next to Garnet again, which made him remember her argument with herself. "Hey, Garnet?" He said, looking up at her.

"Yes, Steven?" Garnet said. Her visor reflected the campfire as she turned her head to look at him.

"Uhhh, I mighta heard you, before," Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What were you so worried about?"

Now Garnet smiled. "Look and see," she said, lifting her head to stare at something behind him.

Turning around, Steven saw Lapis. The blue gem had stood up, and her eyes were wide. They were also locked onto Opal. He could see that she was breathing rather frantically, and her hands were curled tightly into fists. A moment passed, and Lapis swallowed heavily.

"Oh, no!" Steven grabbed his head in his arms. "Lapis," He said, but it only came out as a croak. She couldn't hear him from there. Forgetting all about Garnet, Steven began to walk quickly over to her, but paused.

Peridot had broken away from Opal and the others, and she was practically scrambling to get to Lapis (which involved falling on her face a few times). Steven saw Peridot approach the other cautiously, but the blue gem didn't seem to have noticed her, her wide eyes still fixed on Opal.

He watched as Peridot got Lapis' attention, and Lapis was able to tear her gaze away from the fusion. Steven couldn't hear exactly what Peridot was saying to her - which was a wonder in itself with how loud the technician usually was -, but Lapis visibly started to calm down. Again, Steven couldn't hear the blue gem's answer, but he could see Lapis' attempt at a smile.

He could see that Lapis was trying not to look back at Opal, and Steven started to walk over to them again as Peridot started talking again, wondering if the green gem would need help. Just as he neared them, however, he saw Lapis smile genuinely and pull the smaller gem into a hug.

Suddenly Steven saw a blue glow appear out of nowhere behind Lapis, followed almost immediately by a green glow appearing in somewhat the same area. The hybrid boy froze as a bright, bright white flooded over Lapis and Peridot.

Steven gasped and shielded his eyes. He vaguely registered that the rock-n-roll music coming from his dad had stopped as the light dimmed down, and he opened his eyes again.

There was a new gem standing, all four eyes closed, where Peridot and Lapis had been. Steven gaped at her, eyes widening. Was that- no, it couldn't be- but. . . could it?

She was tall, not as tall as Opal, but slightly larger than Garnet.

Her skin was a light aqua color, with slightly darker hair that was styled like Lapis', but with some of Peridot's triangular shape. She was wearing a visor, which covered all four of her eyes, and brilliant blue wings sprang from her back. Her gem - no, gems - were both glowing bright turquoise, with both her forehead and her back lit up. She had four arms, with sleeves up to her hands, and a skirt adorning her legs. Steven noticed that she also had a bright yellow star on her chest, where Peridot and Lapis' diamond insignias had been.

The new fusion opened her eyes. All four of them were an electric aqua color. Steven watched, his brain still trying to catch up with his vision, and he saw the exact moment the fusion realized what she was.

Her wings flew out in surprise, eyes widening in shock. Steven was still frozen to the ground, blinking as if he was seeing things. If he had looked behind himself, he would've seen the rest of the party-goers mimicking him, except maybe Garnet.

Connie and Greg were staring at the fusion with wide eyes, Greg's guitar lying on the ground beside him. Opal was standing high above them all, her mouth wide with surprise. Garnet. . . hadn't moved, but she was tense, waiting for anything to happen.

Opal then unfused suddenly with a blast of noise, throwing Pearl and Amethyst to the ground, and the sound seemed to shake the new gem back to earth. Swallowing heavily, she raised one of her arms to look at it better, unnecessary breath coming in short gasps.

Steven watched as she studied the cyan limb, before slowly touching her face with her hand. He knew what she was searching for, knew that that she wouldn't find it. . . but he wondered if she'd find that a good thing or a bad thing.

Thankfully, Steven saw her eyes flood with relief as her hand brushed past her gemstone-less nose. The gem seemed to have forgotten that everyone else was there, so seemingly focused she was.

Steven stepped forward cautiously. "Lapis. . . Peridot?" He said, getting her attention. "Are. . . are you okay?"

Her eyes widened again as if the fact had just sunk in. White light suddenly pulsed again, and Peridot and Lapis were once again lying on the sand where the other gem had just been. She was gone.

Peridot jolted up, shattering the silence with all the subtlety of a brick. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" She clutched at her hair frantically, extending her hand to touch Lapis' forearm, but seemingly thought better of it and let her limb fall.

You could hear a pin drop - aside from the constant crackling of the fire - from how quiet it was. Steven slowly made his way to Lapis, who was staring wide-eyed at the sand she was sitting on, down on her hands and knees. Steven carefully reached Peridot and placed a hand on her shoulder, sharing a worried (Peridot's was more terrified) glance with her.

"Lapis?" His voice wavered as he crouched down and reached out to the ocean gem. "Are. . . are you okay?"

"I-" Lapis' head shot up, her eyes wide with confusion. "I'm not sure," she said. She slowly wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold.

"Lapis?" Peridot scooted a little closer. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I swear that I didn't mean to- to fus- uh, to do _that_ with you," she seemed afraid to touch Lapis, but Steven gently placed his hand on her back, just above her gemstone.

"Lapis?" He prompted gently, completely forgetting about the rest of the party. It was now just Lapis, Peridot, and himself.

There was silence for a long moment. Then Steven heard Lapis take in two deep, shaky breaths. "I-its okay," she said unsteadily. She slowly unfurled her arms and looked at Steven and Peridot. "I'm okay, just-" she kept taking deep breaths, lowering her head once again. "

"Just- give me a minute, please."

Steven's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the message.

 **New Message, 10:47 PM**

 **Connie: Garnet's taking me and your dad home. I didn't come say goodbye because you looked kinda busy. Text me tomorrow and tell me what happened!**

Steven chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. He turned his head to see Peridot, who looked oddly somber as she muddled over things in her head.

Across by the fire (which was nearly all burnt out), he could see Pearl and Amethyst sitting together, quietly talking while sneaking glances over to himself and Lapis. Garnet was nowhere to be found. Steven assumed that she was still taking Connie and his dad home.

"Lazuli," Peridot whispered. She scooted closer to Lapis and Steven, hanging her head. "I-I'm sorry. . I have violated our terms of agreements. . if you wish to terminate our living arrangement. . I will understand. ."

"Peridot!" Steven said, horror-struck. "I don't think-" He cut himself off as Lapis looked back up. He could see guilt flashing in her eyes, and she shook her head.

"No- Peridot- I don't want you to leave the barn," she said. She started nodding, at first to herself, but then catching Steven's eye. "I-I really am okay." she stressed, looking slightly bewildered at herself. "I don't know why, but I am." She managed a shaky smile. "Just- if there's ever a next time, give me a little warning, okay?"

Peridot's grin slowly widened. "Yeah- okay!"

Steven smiled warmly at that, feeling many emotions. He was proud of Lapis for coming so far, and was happy for her and Peridot. He carefully reached over and hugged the ocean gem, feeling her arms embrace him back quickly.

Steven felt Peridot join in enthusiastically, and he grinned. Everything would be okay, he was sure.


End file.
